Into a New World
by yutsuki08
Summary: Len lived alone after his twin had died three years ago and he eventually wishes to lose his life as well.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three years since everything was taken away from me. When I was at the age of ten, my parents had been caught by a terrible blast overseas, and left us- me and my twin, abandoned. We managed to survive together without any help from our relatives but when we reached our fourteenth year of existence, Rin suffered from a chronic disease. I tried my best to get her to the most prestigious hospital in town, hoping for her wellness to come, but my hopes shattered when the doctor had admitted that they still haven't found a cure to my sister's condition. I asked them if there are available remedies outside the town or even overseas. He shook his head and tapped mine. "Your sister wouldn't make it to the next spring". I almost died there and a great disbelief wrapped my heart, however like of what he had said, Rin didn't make it to spring and died amidst the last month of the year.

Since that day, I became an orphan… and faced the mounting battle across my country, all alone. I thought I would get killed because of the sudden detonations happening all around me. The belief of following _them_ soon filled my mind. However, it didn't happen. I had miraculously survived every explosion that came across me, every fire, and every melee. I know I should be thankful for bearing so many lives, yet, I wasn't really happy about the fact that I'm still breathing. The truth that… _I'm still alive._

Right then, a chilly wind that blew behind my back woke me up that morning, learning that I had dreamt of my past once again. I pulled the blanket off from my frail body and ran my feet down to the floor_. The chimes were starting to ring again. _I silently mussed as I heard the strident sound of bullets being casted from its cartilage. I sat down to a bench located at my veranda whilst giving an ear to the infamous 'lullaby'. In a matter of time, I perceived a sound from the ground floor of my petite manse, probably formed when the door was illicitly opened by another neighbor.

"Hello? Kagamine-kun?" the high-pitched voice echoed through the pavement. I ignore the reverberation.

Later on, footsteps could be heard making their way upstairs.

In 3, 2, 1….

" Kagamine-kun! We need to move out already! We're gonna be killed by the escalating war!" she continue on her words as she finally found me by the porch but I pay no attention to them.

" Kagamine-kun?" the long blond-haired girl muttered in an asking manner. I know that what I'll do would be rude but I choose to silence my tongue and just gaze outside, hoping for her to leave me.

In that moment, I sensed another presence along with the girl, probably a friend of hers.

"Come on Neru-san… He is hopeless". My eyes closed as I intuited that they're leaving. She is right. I'm hopeless. I gained my gaze back to the ghost town opposite to me, feeling the chill of breeze passing by whilst I kept mussing on the word.

I had realized that I want to quit this life some years ago. I've already gone tired witnessing so many lives being sacrificed, so many cries being heard, so many tears being shed… so many wounds being bore. I wish I had also died in the blast which took my parents' existence or did die with a fatal disease along with my twin. I'm already _despaired_.

I'm tired of being a coward civilian…A pathetic, useless human. I want something to change… Something that can make everything reversed upside down. I want peace. A thing that for now is very hard to achieve. I sighed and sealed my eyes.

That afternoon, I was forced to escape my slumber when a phone clangor was heard all around, disturbing the serene silence kept in my abode. Joining the ringing sound was the frenzied reverberations of the firearms which undoubtedly creates a bizarre unison with the phone vibration. The certain resonance echoed a few seconds before I've decided to stretch out of my bed and head down to get the call.

Knowing that our men were dying, I am pretty sure that this call takes turn on signaling that my service is already needed. And I don't really disagree with the fact that I must bet my life with this so called 'duty'. Honestly, I am truly waiting for this to come. I cast an evasive smile with the sarcastic thought. Once I've got to the phone rack, I picked up the receiver and greet with my rough throat.

"Hello" my dry voice came to speak up with the one who was in the other line.

"Len Kagamine. This is Lt. Leon of the armed force. As you've already heard, we had already lost hundreds of soldiers for the last two months. And I-"

"I understand. You need my service, right? I know the way to the force's base. I'll be there in thirty minutes." I assured him, with my words receiving a simple 'thank you' from the lieutenant before the conversation was cut. Right after I set the phone back to its place, I tediously walk upstairs just to grab my packed things which I had already arranged long time ago since I am aware that this situation would come. After that, I went straight to the base.

I arrived there in twenty minutes, given that my residence is not that far. Everyone in the base was in a huge hurry, like of a panic or something… alarmed? Well, maybe. Suddenly, I felt my left arm being clutched and I was forcefully dragged into somewhere, making me astonished.

"Don't be such a stupid stick standing there. Our men were dying. Move your ass!" I saw the guy with silverette locks pulling me roughly into a specific white tent. I know, I'm not so used to be alert like I was when I was young. I also do admit that got dumbfounded with his words and actions. Well, I need to wake up. I am already here, set in the battlefield, ready to lose my life anytime from now.

I entered the facility with the silverette's hand still clasped tightly on my left arm. Looking inside, I found a girl with a sea foamed hair whose age was probably about two years older than me, and a man bearing an azure locks whose left arm was bleeding. My eyes did widened a bit with the scenery yet claimed them back afterwards. The lady smiled at me so as the guy she was nurturing.

"So he's the new recruit. I think you should give him some spare of kindness, Dell. He's still a minor." The bluenette commented as he grinned at the man who's clutching me, learning that the latter's name was Dell. The man just hissed as he let my arm be freed from his firm hold.

"I don't care about his age or who he is. He's in the battlefield. Everyone is equal here and needs to work" he said dryly and immediately left. I just followed him with my eyes before bringing them back to the two.

"Uh..Good morning. My name is Len Kagamine. Is there something I should work onto now?" my short introductory came with a straight forward question.

The girl with teal green hair chuckled, a bit to my confusion.

"You don't need to be too formal. We could talk here casually like normal neighbors. I'm Miku Hatsune. I am the assigned nurse to look over the wounded soldiers, and this guy is Kaito. He is a long time friend of mine. Don't be shy. We aren't like of Dell. We are endearingly friendly so don't hesitate ask if you have any questions. You could start now as my assistant. Lt. Leon had informed us about your arrival so don't worry. I know you could adjust though, it just take some time." She cheerfully said as she beamed a smile. I smiled back as a response to her kindness.

My feet continue to walk inside just to slide down my baggage to a certain corner. Right after that, I went back straight to Miku to give her a hand.

"Please let me" I told her but she rather smiled again and shook her head.

"No need, I can manage this. Thank you for the concern" The green haired girl replied sweetly.

I felt a hand pat my head afterwards. "Maybe you should go as a stand by for now. I know someone will ask for help just a bit later" the guy added, ruffling my hair with his left hand.

Like what of Kaito had said, I did just wait for an emergency but none had come.

"Hmm…That was pretty odd" I heard Miku silently mussed. My eyes blinked twice, baffled with her note.

"Is there something wrong?" My question came without second a thought.

She looked and me and scratched her head. "Nothing really, it's just no one's coming. Supposedly at this time, a number of troops would come and ask for narcotics or pain reliever, even medication. It's really surprising that no one had come except for this nuisance" Miku managed to ponder, adding a bit of humor to the end of her statement.

"Hey… That was kind of rude" The bluenette jokingly commented whilst chuckling along with the girl. It had been a long time since the last time I saw someone genuinely smiled. I wonder when I could put an honest smile in my face. Would that even happen now my foot is already buried six feet under the ground? I ruminate at the certain thought.

Just then I noticed the brunette's irises pinned towards mine. "Uhm…tell us something about you Len, anything would do…" Kaito asked out of the blue.

I felt staggered with the sudden remark. "Uhm… I don't know how to start…" I had never told my life story before so I really don't know how to elaborate my experiences... "Well… I am seventeen years old… We were four in the family. Both of my parents were present, that would count two and the remaining would be me and my twin-"

"You have a twin!" Miku asked, surprised about the fact that I have one.

"Uh…yeah… Unfortunately she died in a chronic disease when we were fourteen. My parents passed away earlier than her in a blast overseas, supposedly seven years from now already." In that moment I could see the girl shed a tear much to my apprehension.

"I-I'm sorry" she apologized as she continue on wiping her tears.

Once her sniveling gotten worse, I started to panic. "P-please…Don't cry… It's fine…really" She stopped from crying a bit later after the older guy around comforted her. Okay… so saying such dim past was not a good idea after all, eh?

"Well, how about the two of you?" I tried to put the question back to them since there was nothing to be told about me anyways.

Kaito tapped Miku's head as he closed his eyes before narrating their story.

" Miku and I were friends since she was five and I was nine. We met each other at an orphanage and grew there together. I was originally from overseas however; I escaped from my country after learning that mafia would seek for me… They still hadn't got enough of murdering my family. They exactly did want to erase our race because of the debt we owe from them." My eyes got widen with his narration. So his family was massacred. I lend an ear to more of his words whilst biting my lips.

"Miku on the other hand was seen in the front of the orphanage as the nun told me. She was abandoned by her family, probably because of poverty. Well, so that's it. It looks like we just have the same dark yesterday after all…" He grinned as he was finished recounting their anecdote. I couldn't believe that he could still place a bright smile across his lips after telling their story… So, their lives were a lot more miserable than what I had…

Just then, Kaito suddenly grabbed my back and pinned me, along with Miku on his arms. "Hahaha… Now, enough for the melancholic stories… We're now a family here! So cheer up!" My heart just melted with his statement… A family…

"Hand me an alcohol!" I was startled to hear a voice suddenly popped in. I looked at the entrance of the tent and my vision went on welcoming a bloodied soldier, writhing in pain.

I waste no time and approached the bloodied man, offering him a hand to go inside and I immediately laid him in a futon. The blood rousing from his right lower abdomen caught my attention. I prepared the operating tools, anesthesia and gauzes right away. When I had everything in my possession, I carefully discard his upper garment to get a better view of his condition.

Observing him better, I can say that this guy was pretty young; probably having the same age as mine. I can see him squirm because of the vexing pain that sent sting to his nerves. Pulling the syringe from its case, I filled it with anesthesia and inject it at once to the patient. I keenly observed his wound and came to the conclusion that there weren't any bullet being buried down to his body, and his condition wasn't that fatal. I sighed in relief. Looking at the guy who I am taking care of, I was surely anxious of his condition. There is a very huge possibility that he may catch more serious injury if he joined the troop on exchanging ammunitions to the enemy. What's worst, he may even loose his life… mentioning it already… do he also want to lose his life like me?

All of a sudden, the boy tried to move upwards, wanting to stand. I frowned with his behavior and pushed his shoulders gently back to the mattress. He hissed and tried to make the same attempt but I shove him as my patience was getting irritated.

"Move off! I need to go back there!" the lad scowled at me, pushing me away from his direction.

"You still have to stay. I am not done of treating your wound yet" With a lot of perseverance, I rammed him down to the bed. This one is too stubborn. He reminds me… a lot of Rin… Yeah…

I sensed that Kaito had managed to give an eye with my situation and stood behind me. I glanced at him and noticed that he raised an eye to my patient.

"Oh… It's you… Uhh... What was your name again…Ka-Kage-?" The older man wasn't able to finish his words as the young raven slapped the exact noun for the statement.

" It's Kagene, ice cream nut! Tch! I am just asking for an alcohol! Not for a treatment from a newbie. This sucks! Staying with a bunch of craps is exasperating!" Okay… this kid isn't just stubborn… he's also a pain in the ass. I heaved a shallow sigh before rolling a round of gauze and thrust it straight to the raven's mouth… This would make the atmosphere quieter and be more comfortable for the other patients who may have come.

"Shut up before I do something worse than that. I know somehow, you were taught of how to treat yourself but with this wound, you couldn't just cure them with your own bare hands. I'm used to this kind of stuff so it won't take long like it usually does." That was all I had to say before getting some alcohol to cleanse his wound. Thankfully, the kid below me just frowned and glanced at the wall, probably twisting from the sting of the solvent.

In a matter of minutes, finally, I am done stitching the cut and gauzing the damaged part of his body. I pulled off the piece of cotton blocking his orifice before going to the sink to clean all the tools I had used from the operation. Somehow, I can sense the deathful glare sent from behind but I choose to offer them no attention.

"What do you know? Rei-kun had finally found his match" Miku happily remarked and giggled. I honestly didn't get her words since they sound a bit petrifying.

A second after, I heard the boy growled with the girl's observation. "Shut it scum!" Hmm… That was sure rude to say, likely to a girl.

I sighed and warned him before he could finally leave the tent. "Hey kiddo, you're not allowed to go back to the melee. You just had your operation. The suture might get loose if you move too much. Try to flout and you'll get something worse than experiencing a roll of gauze blocking your mouth." My caution does sound strict however it did received nothing but a snarl.

"Are you trying to black mail me? You're not even my mother, so shut your fucking mouth." The raven haired exclaimed. I feigned a frightened face and mocked him with a devious grin. He just gave me a final glower before he made his exit out of the tent, stomping his feet. I really did heave a deep sigh as the guy's shadow was gone to the facility.

"Whew… What a piece of an air-head" I could hear the duo laughing at my avowal.

"Pretty tough, eh? I didn't really imagine that you could piss him so badly like that. That boy usually gets what he wants and no one could just go against his will. He is too persistent, especially on going to missions." Kaito said rolling his eyes towards the entrance of the tent.

After drying off the tools and placing them to their respective cases, I sat down and look at the two who had been knowledgeable about the guy earlier. I'm kinda interested with the kid. Well, this is unusual. It's the first time I am getting interested about something after several years of succumbing. Maybe good for a change…? I opened my mouth and started to ask.

"You know that kid?" my first question went.

I could see the bluenette scratching his head…

"Well, not really… Everybody knows him and he was utterly popular in the HQ. That kid was Rei Kagene. As I've heard, he has the same age as yours and was currently the youngest soldier here up until now. Rei was said to be very alert when he's in combat and has a formidable military skills at a young age. Other than that, he is known for his obnoxious and brusque attitude towards everyone, that's why no one did intent to share a tent with him or even sleep with him during the night." Well… That was pretty obvious… Who on earth would like to sleep with someone who has a big mouth and would surely throw cautious yells at them…It's really annoying. He is exactly what I could call, a terrorist.

Whilst mussing at these thoughts silently in my mind, Kaito went on reciting some facts about the boy

"…There were no news about where did he came from or what happened to his family. He also have a very low profile and back ground. Only those who were in the higher positions know him better." He finally said.

That afternoon, Lt. Leon came to pick me up and lead me to my new tent. I've learned from Kaito that two soldiers must share a tent since it was big enough to fit two individuals. I was wondering who would gonna be my tent mate… And yeah… there was this silly thought running in my mind that it'd be great if I'll be able to share the same tent with the young kid earlier. He was surely mysterious and I want to know things about him… Okay… I know what I'm thinking makes me look like a stalker or something but… The truth is… I want him to quit being such a recluse; I came up to that kind of conclusion of him being isolated and alone because of his wrong demeanor of acting abrupt to everyone. It would be bad if he turns out to be like me… especially if someone is still waiting for him outside.

While musing silently in my mind, I've noticed the reluctant sadness on the lieutenant's eyes. Suddenly he stopped from walking and faced me.

"I'm sorry if you have to be involved with this kind of things, Len-sama. Your parents would surely felt bad of what's currently happening. Please accept my apology. I wasn't been able to pay my debt of gratitude to your family." He said in such remorseful tone.

I tranquilly looked at him and drew a small smile. "No. It's fine. Mom and Dad will be surely glad that I'm offering this service for my country. Besides, it's my own will to serve. I would have probably escaped earlier if I am not willing to join." My semi honest reply came.

We continue our walk and stopped right in front of a yellow tent. Before I could enter my new shelter, the lieutenant reminded me of few rules and policy that I should always have in my mind. I nod as a comprehension to his lexis and we finally gave each other our salutes.

With my right hand, I carefully moved the opening of the tent, trying to peep first before I could finally go inside. However, I was taken aback when a book, coming from the interior flew in my direction.

Luckily, I was able to dodge the tome so I didn't get hurt. Taking a deep breath, I slid the opening fully, just to reveal a young man in his teens, bearing a pitch black tresses and bright ocher orbs. The guy ahead of me was sending deathful glares towards my direction, like an angry lion that was hungry enough to eat a whole horse. Nevertheless, I didn't get petrified at all, instead, I made my entrance all the way inside and ignored the guy who am I expecting to be my roommate.

He continued on glaring at me, and I did accept the challenge… I glare at him as well. We've been like that for more than ten minutes, having a death glare contest up until the brunette swayed his eyes off mine.

"Looks like I'm the winner" I scoffed and went on fixing my things when the other one started to hiss something again.

"Get out before I tore you into pieces!" He was glowing red with anger and would probably burst if he continued on doing his filthy attitude. I walk and crouched in front of him before finally kneeling. I pose a serious attitude then poked him on his nose after. I chuckled with his reaction and sat down.

"You know, you should learn to relax you brows at times… they'll get tired if you continue on making your bubble pop. Try to smile at least once." This is so not me, but… I don't want him to be like me; me who was a very… very lonely person. I know he's young and as I've heard was talented enough to save many lives. If he grew on hating humans from day to day, he'll die with the heavy load piled up in his chest… I don't want him to suffer my twin's lethargic pain… now that I'm seeing him, resembling her a lot. I don't want to see my twin dying for the second time. That would make me insane…

I really haven't noticed it since everything went on so fast. In an instant, I could feel those cold slender fingers holding tight from my neck around my nape and hear a casual warm breathing in my right ear. My mouth came speechless in a second before I displayed a nonchalant disposition hoping to decrease the tension that was filling the whole space. A minute later, there was this whisper making its way inside my earlobe.

"Try to make fun of me more, I swear, this will be your last breath." His vexing caution came, tightening his hold on my collar line.

Instead of twitching my eyes out of fright or annoyance, I simply imply a sheer wide smirk on my lips before going on to my speech.

"That's nice of you, Ka-ge-ne-san… And by the way, you could come in, Hatsune-san and Kaito-san. I know standing back there is quite tiring…" I clearly spelled out, drawing my head backwards and tilt them to forty five degrees to the right just for me to witness the figure of two people.

"Oh my God! Rei-kun! What are you doing to Len-kun!" Miku shrieked as she finally saw our situation; with the guy before me latching his hand firmly onto my gullet.

Rei snarled and let go of me all at once. I know it is weird but I want his hand curled to my neck again. He stood and I let my eyes follow the raven. "Tch… Pests… I'm going to sleep so shut those noisy mouths!" That was the last growl he had managed to give before he went to his futon and wrapped himself securely.

A loathed lament did surely escape from my vocal box before I stood up to fix my hair.

"So what brings you guys here?" I asked.

Miku cleared her throat before continuing. "Lieutenant wants us to hand you this. It's your futon and other needs. We're just here to hand those. If you want something, we were just in the infirmary tent." she handed the things and they waved back to me.

I heaved another sigh before eyeing on my tent mate. "Does he hate me that much?" I asked myself. I set my new things aside and went out of the tent just to pore on some things.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything part from the fanfiction.**

Xx** Chapter 2**xX**  
Part 1**

Rei's P.O.V

The night was getting pretty old when I moved the irritating blanket off me. It was damn too humid and hell, I can't sleep! I look around just to learn that the bastard was nowhere to be seen. Well, fairly good enough. His presence riles me to the hilt. Meeting him this afternoon in the infirmary was the third worse happening in my life. Why on earth should I meet a freaking daft who just looks on me like a pimp!?He gave me no shame and shattered my pride. Damn him!

Just staying laid in my futon made my temper gone worse so I've decided to curl up off it and leave it down to the ground. It might be good to take a short stroll outside since the wind would be surely relaxing.

Only when I'm an inch away from the tent opening, I heard a very melancholic voice singing…

_I wish the falling powdered snow would land and hide me_

Staring at your back as you leave, I hid my tears

The snow that falls piled up, swallowing the world and my love

Until the pain in my heart is gone

Don't forget me.

The song made me dumbstruck and speechless in the moment. I don't know how but tears swelled down to form a river of tears streaming across my cheeks. I couldn't suppress the sadness I am currently experiencing. But why did I get so emotional by just listening to the song; probably because… it reminded me of a forlorn past. The time when he let us be drifted by old terrifying creatures…

_Wait! Why the hell should I go back and remember that shit piece of my memory!? It's all nothing but a trash. A gibberish recollection. Tch! I should head off now. Right before I lose my temper._

I walk out from my tent and decided to totally ignore that damn bastard who's sitting in from of my abode. When suddenly, something from behind grabbed the edge of my shirt. I reluctantly look at my back just to find the blonde looking at my eyes with his sapphire orbs. It was just then I perceived that the singing voice had stopped.

"Where are you going?" those words were emitted from his pale pink tinted lips.

I gazed at him and discern this serious looking expression of him. My brows intertwined, forming a frown. I brush his hands whilst glaring at the human standing before me.

"It's none of your fucking business. Now would you leave me alone? Mind your own business, Jackass" that were the only words I managed to utter before I made my way to the woods.

Just looking at him makes me want to puke. Ugh. Why on earth should a creature like him exist!? Tch. He really pisses me off. I should really not think of that crazy human or else I'll go insane. Right. I should really forget him.

With the long walk in the timberland, I found myself standing in the foot of a very huge tree. I decided to rest under it for a while.

Being alone here is good. I'm away from that fucking bastard and the annoying surrounding in the base. I think I'll be fine here. If there'll be any danger, I still have my riffle with me to defend myself. So that's it. Sigh…  
-

'_Ne! Nii-chan! Hurry up! You big drowsy monster!'_

Huh? R-Rui? But she's…Am I dreaming? Is that really Rui's voice that I hear? Ugh… My head hurts so much. Argh.

"Nii-chan! Wake up you sleepy head! It's already nine in the morning! Mama will gonna arrive any minute from now so get out of bed already~"

_I'm not hallucinating. I'm sure it's Rui's voice. But if I open my eyes… She'll be there, right? She won't disappear like what I always see in my dreams? Rui is here. I'm not alone. Yeah…_

I unlocked my eyes from the deep slumber and was welcomed by a figure smiling before me.

_She's really here… Rui…_

"What's with the face? You looked like you just saw a ghost? Stop it nii-chan. It's annoying. Mama will be here any minute now so-!"

Without so much thought I grabbed her in a tight embrace_. She's here. My twin is here. I could feel her heartbeat. She's alive. She's not dead!_ In mere seconds, I could feel her hands pushing me away. Is she irritated?

"Ne, nii-chan! What's with you? You just woke up but you've been so clingy. Get off there and help me clean the kitchen before mama arrives" I released her from my firm hold and then she heaved a 'sigh' looking back at me who's still reluctantly lying in my bed, dazed and delighted on what's going on. Ignoring my weird actions, she leaves me and went to the pantry, mumbling something.

"Ah!"

_What was that!?___Hearing the screeching from the pantry, I rushed my body off the mattress and run there to check what's happening. I was totally dumbfounded of what I had seen…

Rui was there grasping my mama's almost lifeless bloodied body. Aside was my lividly insane looking papa, having a gun on his… _No. We should run by now! _ I instantly grabbed my sister's arm and hastily dragged her to run but she forcefully fought my strength and stayed with mama.

"Papa, what are you-!?"

"Shut up you assholes! I need money! That woman is useless! Why on earth did I choose that bitch who couldn't provide the money I need! She deserves no pity!"

"Bu-!"

"R-rei… Run w-!"

"Fucking shut your tongue you old no use bitch!"

He shot her. He shot her to the head! Mama… Mama's eyes are still locked towards me… Her eyes is bathing with mixed blood and tears… Those used to be prim pink tinted lips were hanging open after her last words were cut… Th-!

"Nii-chan! H-help" He's strangling my sister!

_R-rui!  
_  
"Let go of her you fucking drug fiend! Go to hell with your fucking money and bitch drugs and revolting women! We don't need you!" I yelled at him before I kicked his ass and hammered his head with a hard wood which I found lying at the corner.

With a lot of force, I hauled Rui and dashed of away from that pit of hell…

"Nii-chan… What about mama?! We should go back! Papa will kill mama! Papa will-!"

" Mama is dead Rui! That imp killed her with his gun. He shot his bullet straight on her head. You saw it with your two eyes! Mama is… Mama is… S-sorry… I couldn't do anything to save her. I wasn't able to save her from that fucking rascal. If only..if only…" _I'm useless… I'm so useless… I wish I had died instead of her… I'm no use…_

I could feel my knees getting weaker… and my eyes… they're getting blurred… I'm so sorry,Rui… I'm…

"Nii-chan!"

…

When I woke up, I expected to witness a blunt sky, but I was surprised when my eyes met a foreign ceiling instead… Where?-!

"Rui!" I cried her name out loud. Where's my twin… Maybe…-!

"Hey, stay calm. You're safe now" I was astonished to see a lady with blonde hair. She's around her mid twenties and is very beautiful.

"Where's Rui!?" My straight forward question came. She gave me a warm smile and tapped my head.

"So her name is Rui. She's fine asleep in the other room. Is she your sister? You look quite much alike in appearance" The woman said and beamed at me for the third time.

"Yes…" Thank goodness. Rui is fine.

"That's nice… So would you like to tell me what happened? We found you in the middle of not so popular street. Both of you were almost covered with snow. Rui is crying over you who are currently unconscious. Luckily, our carriage took that way and saw both of you. When we brought both of you inside the vehicle, she also passed out. If we haven't seen you I'm afraid that worse would happen"

So I fainted whilst we're running away…"…Thank you… but I couldn't state the reason… We couldn't trust anyone with our background…Sorry…"

"No… It's okay… I'm sorry for asking… By the way, I'm Ann Autriche… You are?"

"Rei… Rei Kagene…" Maybe she's not dangerous… She's…kind…

"What a very beautiful name. So you're Japanese, Rei-kun?! My mother is also Japanese! So that makes me half- Japanese." This lady is very cheerful… I had never seen this kind of face ever since I'm born. It is very vibrant and alive. Ah! I almost forgot! I must see Rui!

"Could I see my twin now?" I asked her.

"Oh! So the two of you are twins! How lovely! My children are also twins! If you could stand now, I could take you to her room"

Ah… She's a mother already. It's not obvious with her looks. Ah… I could see my twin. That's greater news. "Please take me to her"

The lady smiled again before she stood from her chair "Please follow me" I got myself off from the huge bed and trailed my feet after her. Whilst on our way, I saw numerous enormous looking doors leading to different room. We sure did have lost to a noble's manse!

"We're here dear! She's over that bed, fast asleep. Go on. You could check her. It's alright. Just don't wake her up. The doctor said she'll need to rest" I nod my head as comprehension and entered a massive room and walked towards Rui. She's soundlessly sleeping. Thank God she's fine. I thought I will already gonna lose her.

"Mama! Is our visitor awake? Me and Allen wanna play with them!" I heard a tiny voice from behind just to find a tiny girl who I think have the same age as ours. She has this quite long blonde hair crossing her shoulders and these shinning lapis lazuli eyes like her mother.

"Shh! Tone your voice down dear, Rui-chan is still asleep. You don't wanna wake up her, don't you?" Her mother explained softly.

The girl looks up to her mom and pouts her lips "But Rilliane wanna play!" she clamoured stubbornly.

Then, another figure pops out from the door, it's another girl who looks so identical to the girl who first came in, but instead of wearing a dress, the new comer is in her white long sleeves with a yellow ribbon and a black jumper. Her hair is also crop-style looking if her hair which was tied behind wasn't obvious.

"Rilliane, you shouldn't be here. The visitors were trying to rest. We're disturbing them, right mama?" She asked her and she tapped her head like she did to me earlier.

"Rilliane dear, your brother is right. Go to the garden and you two play instead. Is that okay?" Miss Ann gently asked her and kneed down to level her face with her daughter.

The petite mademoiselle clutched the teddy in her arms and pulls her sister outside. After they were gone, the lady brought her attention back to me.

"I'm sorry for Rilliance's disturbance. She's just really wanted to play with new friends. Oh! I forgot to introduce them to you. Hmm… Why won't you just play with them and make friends. The doctor will be back here later to check you and your twin's condition. Kay? I'll be going now. Just call me if you need something. I'll be at the library" And then she left me alone with my sister. She's still fast asleep. I hold her hand and feel it with my cheeks. It was so warm.

I once again remember everything that happened yesterday. All of a sudden my mama died because of papa.

Before, mama told us that when she first met papa, he was so kind and gentle. He would gladly offer her a hand and meander with her around the town. Both mama and papa were already orphaned so it's easy for them to get married right away. They lived happily together. Papa is a typical salary man whilst mama works on a musical store. Everything is great especially when they knew that they will soon have us, me and Rui. Papa worked harder to provide our future needs since he told mama that she should stop working and just rest to our home for their twins. When we were born, mama said that papa was the happiest papa she had seen in her life. He would usually bring something back home for me and Rui. Usually toys or some sort of clothing.

Things between mama, papa and us are very good not until papa was kicked out from his job, according to mama. He was suspected to steal an amount of money from a businessman but mama told us that papa wouldn't do such thing. Since then, papa had detached his self from us and was always going out then goes home drunk. Things just gotten worse when mama knew that papa was already consuming drugs out of depression. Papa started acting weirdly and went violent due to the drug's effect on him. Mama couldn't do anything but to cry.

As Rui and I grew up, we will always see mama sitting by the corner, crying. We would just paint a gloomy face, knowing what had happened. Whilst days and months were running, papa's actions had gotten worse. At first he would just shout and yell at mama, but it came to the time where he would put a hard hand on mama. We would always run and ask mama why would she let papa do bad things to her but mama would always reply that papa is just ill so that's why he's always angry. Things had worsened more when papa had started demanding money from mama for his drugs. I don't know why, but mama would just give him money and he'll go out again.

One day, whilst mama and Rui was still asleep, I perceived that papa came home. I knew he checked our room since the stench of alcohol suddenly wrapped the area. I feigned to be asleep for I am afraid that he will do things to me like what he had done to mama. Then, the door made a soft 'click'. That signals that papa had already left the room. I peeped out from my blanket and tip-toed towards the door to peek. I saw papa leaving. Curious where he was heading, I decided to clandestinely follow him.

Whilst trailing behind his back, I was led into this fashionable underground house. Everything was messy there with so many people chatting, laughing or rambling. I hid in the pillar and decided to just scrutinize papa's action. I was then taken aback when a middle aged woman walked towards him and kissed him. I know papa would pull back because he loves mama. Papa won't cheat on mama.

But what I hoped didn't happen, it turned opposite instead, papa had pulled the old lady and kissed her back with his tongue. I almost cry with the scene.

_Why would papa do that? Doesn't he love mama? But Mama told me that papa loves her so much that whenever mama gets annoyed from his actions, papa would immediately say sorry to her and plead for her forgiveness. Why is papa cheating on mama? Is mama not a good wife? Did mama do something wrong that papa must lie to her? _There are so many questions in my mind. I don't know what to answer first. They're filling my mind and I think I will burst.

Then suddenly felt a tight clench on my nape… and I was carried,… my feet were nowhere in the ground, I … couldn't breathe normally …

"!"

"Who are you and what are you doing here, you pimp? Are you trying to spy over?" He said aloud.

In just a snap and everyone's attention was centered to me, so as papa's. The moment he saw me, his eyes went red.

They were scary.

I tried to escape from the man's firm hold but he's too strong.

Papa is walking towards me. I was so scared with his face that looks so furious. He told the man to put me down and explained that I am some kind of his subordinate. The man freed me. I slumped down to the ground catching my breath. Then papa abruptly dragged me outside, pulling my collar. We stopped at an ally.

Everything was silent until papa slapped me. And slapped me and slapped me again. I tasted iron flowing down from my mouth. Without any warning, he pulled me upwards, clutching my hair. He gritted his teeth with a sign of disgust. He then spit on my face and banged my head on the concrete wall…

.bang

And after that he released me. I was catching my breath; blood was dripping from my head and bathed me. My body hurts that I had never experienced before. I started to cry and make some small mewls. Papa grabbed me again, this time he's strangling me. I couldn't breathe!

I looked at him. He has this demonic grin on his face. Then he started chuckling and gone laughing after until he shot his mouth and glared those bloody red eyes towards me.

I was shaking from fright. I want to escape but papa won't let go off me. He put his face closer to mine.

"Don't you ever-" bang " ever" bang "follow me again!" this time he didn't hit my head to the wall instead he pulled of a gun from his pocket and darted it on my temple. Papa buried it deeper. I was really crying with river of tears…

"So…Did you see it?" he pressed me hard against the wall so as the deepening thrust of the gun pointed to me… I just looked at him, shaking.

He glowers more. "Did you see it!? Answer!" He banged me more. I'm losing my sight as my eyes went blurry.

"Ppapa…p-please..l-let…" I don't know what to do .the thought of papa killing me filled my mind. I was really petrified with the dream.

He scowled and banged my head really hard on the wall that I thought my skull will gonna crack down.

"Go home. Don't you ever tell your mother about what you had seen…or else… I will kill all of you" He snarled then drifts away.

After that nightmare, I limped myself towards home. On my way, people start to stare at me and whisper to themselves. I decided to just pay no heed to their gossips. They won't help either way.

The sun was already engulfing the whole neighborhood when I came home. I was welcomed by my crying mama. She was so appalled when she saw me.

Mama cradled me in her arms with a tight embrace before she let me go and look straight to my eyes.

"What happened dear? Who did this to you?" Mama asked as her tears continue to brim down from her eyes.

I feigned a small smile. "I'm okay mama, sorry for making you worry. I was walking in the woods when I tripped and lost consciousness, when I woke up, I found myself like this. I'm so sorry mama. Promise, I won't do that again. Sorry mama, sorry…" I also cried and embrace her.

Sorry mama, I couldn't tell you the truth. The truth that papa was cheating on you… The truth that papa choose to exchange us for that prostitute. I only do that because I don't want him to kill you and Rui… But now it's all late… Right?

Mama is gone… Even if I hadn't told her papa's evasiveness, he still killed her.

He's a Liar.

And I'm a big fat gullible non sense son who believed in him.

But… Rui… Rui is still here. I could protect Rui. I could protect her. Against those monsters like that man who murdered his wife.

Yeah…

_grummblll~_

Ah!

I gasped as I heard my stomach grumble. Looking at the clock it's already three in the afternoon.

_I spent too much time thinking of recollections. I forgot the time. Maybe I should get something for me and Rui.  
_  
Standing in my position, I leaned down to kiss Rui's forehead and whispered the words "I'll be back".

I leave my sister's room and decided to walk around, searching for the kitchen.

Seconds had span into minutes that I think had lengthen into hours by now, and still, I didn't find the kitchen.

I tried to ask servants whom I saw in my way but they seem to be too busy to notice me so I decided to just search by myself.

Up until my feet trailed me to this very beautiful garden that's full of flowers of different variants. I was amazed of the scenery… I haven't seen anything like this in my whole life. When Rui wakes up, I'm sure she'll be delighted if she sees this! Miss Ann is definitely a noble woman for having this kind of place in her abode!

Just then, I smelled this very delicious, mouthwatering aroma.

_It's food!_

I had concluded and went up following the tasty scent.

I was then lead in front of this small pavilion, surrounded by vines whose flowers were in full bloom.

By the distance, you could see a table, set with two chairs.

_Ah! It's her!  
_

I gasped silently in my place as I saw the girl earlier; the one who arrived after the first blonde child who entered Rui's room.

"She's having an afternoon snack" I told myself.

Deciding just to wait until she leaves, I stayed behind the bush and scrutinize her eating.

_Whoah! Ow!_

A strong wind blew and hurt my eye. Tch. That's annoying. Wwait! She's g-

"What are you doing here?" A voice from behind came.

I shivered as I swayed my head on my rear.

She pats my head. "You're hungry, right? Why don't you join me with my snack?" The little girl said and pulled my hand towards her pristine cradle.

I obediently followed her with my hand still clutched in her palm.

_They're warm_

"Are you listening?" _Huh? What again?_  
The lassie furrowed her brows yet claims them back. "I'm asking for your name. Please listen when someone is speaking"

A blush crept out in my cheeks. "ah sorry… I'm Rei Kagene. You are?"

"Hmm. Intéressant . Mine is Allen Autriche" Err… Did she just speak French? Oh well…

We made it to her pavilion and she offered me a seat.

"If you're wondering if where my sister is, she off, going to take a look on your sibling. Don't worry. She won't harm. I told her not to wake Rui up. She would listen. Ah. The brioche will get cold. Go grab some already. The maid will be here just about a minute for the tea" And there she goes have her share and took a small bite of the fresh bread.

I couldn't help but to gaze at her. Are aristocrats really like this? They're too prim and acts so refined. Honestly it's annoying.

"I thought you're hungry? If you don't like the food, go ask the chef to cook for something you like in the kitchen" The little girl looked at me with a serious face.

I came back to my senses. Is she provoking me?… "Ah… No. It's alright …thanks for the food…"

As fast as I could, I tried to munch the bread quickly for me to leave… Truth is… I don't feel like staying long with her. No harm intended but I know she's pissed of me. We'll, I don't like her much either.

"By the way, if you're getting curious to why plants here grow so abundantly though its winter, it is because this garden is kept in a green house. Tropical season here is maintained to restore the plants. Rilliane and mama love to hang out to the garden so we decided to make the garden like this." Ohh… She's quite a story teller.

A smile crept out from my lips "That's nice. "

She put down her unfinished bread and looked at the sky.

"You love your sister so much…don't you? When I first saw you there in the room, honestly I was very surprised. I never seen someone so anxious like that. I wish I could also be a good brother to my twin."

_Huh?_

Did I hear the right words? She wants to be… "Uhh… sorry… Do you want to be what?"

All of a sudden, a frown formed in her brows. "I said I want to be a good brother to Rilliane. You're not a good listener."

Whaa…she's… she's… "Y-You're…You're a tomboy!" a blush crept out in my cheeks so as hers.

She stood up and grabbed me. "What on earth are you talking about? I'm not a tomboy! And most likely, I'm not a girl. I'm a boy! Get it?!" he growled before he let me go and sat back to his chair…

_She's a he… But she I mean, he…? I-Huh?  
_  
"It really pisses me off when someone mistaken me as a girl. It's always like that. Like it was my fault to bear the looks that my twin has. It's really infuriating"… Now he's really burning in fume.

I apologized to him like I don't usually do. Well, I did because he gave me a snack.

After that we talked for a lot more until the sun goes down and Rui did finally woke up. I felt so glad when she did. I also did met Rilliane and Allen's father who told us we could stay in their manse as long as we want. Rui and I were candidly grateful of the couple's kindness to us.

Days passed into a week and we got used to hang around with the twin. They were kind to us. And though I don't admit it because we usually exchange heated words, Allen became my best friend. At first I thought he was just too boastful, but actually he is pretty gentle especially when he comforted me when I cried after dreaming of my past.

I wish we could stay here forever…but… today…

Rui and I were standing before Rilliane and Allen's parents who were crying.

Miss Ann cupped our cheeks with both of her hands. "I'm sorry. We couldn't do anything. We had tried our best."

I hold my sister's hand and nod as a sign of a sad compliance.

Yesterday, the town's police went here and demand for us after our papa had reported that his 'beloved' children went missing. We told them that we won't go but they pursue on what they want since we were underage and should be taken care of our parents not just somebody. Miss Ann and Sir Arth tried to talk to them… But they failed…

And now, we're off being taken care of the police. I looked back to see, Allen, hoping that he'll run towards us but he didn't. He just watched us being drifted away by strangers. He doesn't make any expression… Not a smile…nor a tear… Just an emotionless face. Like he didn't care at all.

He betrayed me. He's not my friend. He knew that my father killed my mother and abused Rui … But he…

You're despicable, Allen Autriche. I wished I had never met you. Because, you're the only person I had trusted who is not related to me by blood. And yet, you betrayed me… What you have done is truly unforgivable. I swear till I die. I won't forgive you. You'll live in hell like us. You'll regret everything.

And then, like I had expected, we lived in hell.

Our papa got us and used us as drug couriers. We endure the abuse we receive from day to day. But not when he triggered the gun to Rui.

After killing our mama, now Rui. No. I won't let you.

I pulled a gun from my back which I got somewhere in the streets. With no more regret to be felt, I pointed it towards his head.

"It's enough. Go and live in hell"

I pulled the trigger. He collapsed and dropped Rui.

I didn't bother to look at him anymore. I just grabbed my sister as I commit our escape. So now, I'm a murderer like him. Tch.

Since then, Rui and I had lived in different places. Slept in streets or shanties of who knows where. We lived like that until the war started and escalates.

Soldiers start pick children and force them to work for the military. We run in the woods trying to escape. And it's the third night today.

This is already far from the centre of the town but you could still hear the sound of bullets beings casted. Screams, mewls and cries also became our nightly lullaby. Rui usually cry when she hears them. And I could do anything but to embrace her and tell her that it'd be fine.

And then…

"There's somebody there! Quick!" I heard a loud voice. It was soldiers!

I grabbed Rui and run.

But…

_bang!_

I saw her flop down before my very eyes.

_"Rui!"_

she's smiling whilst vomiting blood. I lay my hands in hers.

Tears swelled down from my eyes…

No…

…  
  
"-I-It's okay n-nii-chan. P-please… don't c-close your h-heart… L-life i-is s- short… I-I'll b-be j-just h-ere…K-kay? D-do y-your b-best-"

_Stop-!_

"Hah…Hah"

I woke up from the horrible nightmare finding myself lying under a huge tree… I dreamt of it again…Ugh…my head aches… It hurts so badly. Ah!

_Why would I dream of it again? Is it because of that song that the bastard was singing? Ah! I should be back in the base… The sun is about to rise…  
_  
I stood up from my position and walked back to my tent...And… he was there, waiting in front of it…Why?

I walked towards him and take a better look…

He's shivering…

_Idiot…Why would you sleep outside knowing the weather is cold… Stupid…_

I pulled off my scarf and put it around his neck to his nape. I went inside the tent just to get some blanket and cover it to his shaking body.

_What the hell am I doing?_

I hissed and leave him behind.

_I hate you because you provoked me like no other else did…_

And also because, when I first met you…

I heard a 'thump' in my chest

Like what I had usually hear when I'm with 'him'

_**A/N:**_** Sorry for the long chapter and for the rating changes. I had decided to switch the rating of this fanfiction from T to M because of the future chapters that will contain mature scenes. So sorry.**


End file.
